All Is Well That Ends Well A Short Xmas Story
by Vgerland
Summary: FYI, This is a short continuation set shortly after the events in All Is Not Well A SR Sequel. For those of you who have not read AINW a short synopsis is included.
1. Chapter 1

All Is Well That Ends Well - A Short Christmas Sequel to All Is Not Well

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. Superman and the DC Comics universe are property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. No money has been made or will be made from the production of this work.

FYI, This is going to be a short continuation set shortly after the events in All Is Not Well. If you have not read the prior story a short synopsis will follow.

For those of you who have read the prior story the setting for this is the Kent's First Christmas as a family.

**All Is Not Well. - Short synopsis**

Lois and Clark found their way back together shortly after the events in SR partly with the help of Jason who inadvertently reveals Clark's secret to both Lois and Richard. Richard has become good friends with Chloe a former schoolmate of Clarks. (not related to Lois here but same basic character from Smallville now working at the DP) Clark has quit the paper and is now working freelance for more independence.

After getting married Lois and Clark settle down in a new home together with Jason and a young girl they adopted after Superman rescued her named Kala. They also have a dog named Einstein, a young golden retriever that they adopted from the prior owners of the house they just purchased which is just a short distance from where Richard lives.

Chapter One - Meet the neighbors

The first Saturday in December late morning Clark, Lois, Jason and Kala were just returning from exploring the neighborhood as they walked Einstein the family dog. Walking past their neighbor next door they noticed he was adding what appeared to be the final touches to his Christmas light display. His house was completely encircled in lights, lights on the eaves, lights on the chimney, lights completely outlining the porch, lights in the front yard displays to put it short, lights everywhere. Besides the lighted displays he had all sorts of lawn decorations including one of the latest, a blow up display of Superman lifting Santa's sleigh.

Clark rolled his eyes as he noticed that. It was barely discernable since it was currently laying flat on the yard.

Jason's eyes were darting from one display to another then he asked. "Daddy when are we going to put up our decorations?"

Kala also looked up at Clark anxious to hear his answer.

Looking at the garish display before him he responded, "Seeing this, I'm not sure the stores have any decorations left but we can go find out later today, that is if you Mommy doesn't have other plans."

Lois shrugged not knowing what to say, more or less caught off guard. "I guess we do need to get something, especially after seeing this right next door."

Both kids jumped up and down in anticipation. As Clark studied the lights on the neighbor's house he became concerned as some appeared to be old strings with nicks and even a few bare spots. He couldn't help wonder how safe the display was. Walking up closer to the man on a ladder being held by a boy who appeared to be in his early teens Clark asked if he could help.

Looking down the man smiled. "Thanks but we're just about done. You must be the new neighbor that just moved in last week. Just a minute and I'll be right down. The misses and I have been meaning to come over and introduce ourselves." Climbing down he extended his hand. "I'm Jim Young, this is our son Robbie. HONEY, THE NEW NEIGHBORS ARE HERE. She'll be right out."

Extending his hand in return Clark smiled and responded, "Nice to meet you, I'm Clark Kent. This is my wife Lois Lane-Kent and our kids Kala and Jason. Boy, you have quite a display here."

"Yeah, we like to add something new each year. The kids love it and the whole block more or less tries to outdo each other. So can I help you two set up your display or maybe help with the lights?"

Looking at Clark Lois was the first to respond, "We just got married and really don't have much in the way of Christmas lights or displays yet. We just decided to go get something today. Maybe you can suggest the best place to start looking?"

Just then his wife and daughter who appeared to be about 6 or maybe 7 came out on the porch smiling. Presenting a Christmas tin she smiled, "This is just a little welcome to the neighborhood. I love baking. I'm Carol and this is Jennifer."

Lois accepted the tin and introduced herself, Clark and the kids.

Jennifer jumped down off the porch and excitedly started petting Einstein.

"Hi Kala, Jason I know you from school. I didn't know you were our new neighbors. I'm so glad your family decided to keep Einstein. I asked Santa for a puppy. Maybe just like Einstein."

"Hi Jennifer, you live here that's great." Kala smiled. Jennifer was a grade below her at school but they had played together a few times.

"Mommy can I show Kala my playhouse, Jason can come too?" The adults all consented so the kids ran around to the back yard and began playing. Einstein happily went with them.

Carol suddenly had a look of realization on her face, "Lois Lane, Clark Kent, don't you two know Superman?" Looking at Clark she continued, "Didn't you write all those features recently about his trip to Krypton and the one where he was hurt so bad and fell to Earth? Gads, that was awful I'm so thankful he recovered."

"The kids and I just saw him at that book reading he did at the school. I never realized just how tall he is. And so patient with the kids. I bet he would make a fantastic father. Do you think he'll ever get married, being an alien and all?"

Clark scrunching down ever so slightly answered somewhat embarrassed, "Uh, er, I guess you could say we know him but I don't think anyone but Superman himself could answer that question."

Jim piped up, "Wait a minute Lois Lane. You wrote that article _Why the World Doesn't Need Superman_, boy you got that one wrong. Things went to crap while he was gone if you ask me. I was glad you finally recanted that in the follow-up, _Why the World Needs Superman_. Now that one I agreed with."

Jim was an air traffic controller and bragged about sometimes spotting the big guy on his radar. Saying that he and his buddies even at times had bets with each other trying to see how often they would spot him. Lois and Clark gave each other looks of concern at that knowledge.

Carol was a stay at home mom and offered to pick up the kids anytime they needed since she would be picking up Jennifer anyway. She was the unofficial block mom and proud of it.

The adults continued getting acquainted. Jim explained that the neighborhood had a tradition of welcoming new families by holding a progressive informal dinner party. Each house would be visited resulting in an 8 course informal dinner. The block being a somewhat private cul-de-sac the families were all friendly and helpful with each others kids and even had a neighborhood watch program in place. Lois couldn't help but think to herself, you don't know the half of it now!

The progressive party allowed the new family to meet all the neighbors. It was decided the party would be held the next Saturday starting late afternoon. Carol would organize the event and suggested the Kent home be the final stop supplying the desert as was also tradition. They readily agreed thinking it would be a wonderful way to meet all their new neighbors.

Clark exclaimed as if just remembering something important, "Oh, I need to finish that article before we go looking for decorations." Clark gave Lois a look that signaled he needed to leave now!

"Oh, right I forgot. You better hurry I'm sure Perry's already waiting. The kids and I'll be home shortly. Call me if you need me to review it before you send it in." She knew very well he had no article due but that Superman was needed elsewhere.

Clark ran to the house and almost instantly exited the back door as Superman took to the sky racing against time. He had heard a newsflash from inside the Young house detailing an accident in Ohio. An old bridge had collapsed sending several cars including a busload of young children into the freezing river below.

Arriving at the scene he dove into the water and positioned himself under the bus. It had landed hard and the front half had been completely submerged. He could hear the kids screaming and moaning as he gently leveled it out trying to prevent additional injuries. Once level he continued to raise it out of the water and into the sky. Rather than setting it down near the collapsed bridge he flew it a short distance to a nearby hospital parking lot. There he ever so gently set it down. People immediately began running out of the hospital to help.

Knowing he could do little for the injured he hurriedly caught the attention of a paramedic who was among the first to run out to the bus from the hospital.

"This bus is from the collapsed bridge, there are more victims I need to help there. Can you take over here?"

"Yes, Superman, we've got this. Go!"

Racing back to the bridge he repeated the process retrieving three other cars and a truck in the same manner taking them all to the hospital parking lot. The emergency crews saw what he was doing so one crew stayed to rescue a couple people who had somehow ended up in the water. The remaining crews headed to the hospital parking lot to set up a triage area feeling they would be more useful there. Superman was doing all the real work at the bridge.

After setting the final car down and helping the occupants he saw the paramedic he had spoken to earlier signal for him. Quickly flying over and landing near the man thinking he was needed Superman was surprised when he was grabbed and given a bear hug almost before he could even set down.

"Sorry Superman, I'm not usually like this but you probably just saved both my kids lives. If you hadn't made those rescues no telling how many people would have died in the river today. Thank you and May God Bless you! The man was barely containing the tears in his eyes."

Superman was overwhelmed as several other people came up to him with the same sentiments. "You're welcome, and I believe God has indeed blessed me. I'm just glad I was able to help. If there is nothing else you need me to do here then I do need to be on my way. Good Day."

Carol had invited Lois in for a cup of coffee which she of course couldn't refuse. The two women found themselves in front of the TV that had been on CNN watching the scene at the hospital as it was caught on live TV.

"Is that man gorgeous or what. If I wasn't happily married I would so have the hots for him."

Lois almost chocked on her coffee but she was able to cover. "Un, ahem, right he is gorgeous, but being a newlywed myself I am so not interested."

"Didn't you to have a 'thing' with him for a while?"

"Who me, nooooo. That was just all hype or gossip, you know just to sell papers. I think he feels he has to stay uninvolved, not place one person above any other. Something like that."

"Oh, too bad, our loss, huh?"

End Chapter one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No Beta, I proudly claim all mistakes so shoot me if there any.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please be nice and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

All Is Well That Ends Well - A Short Christmas Sequel to All Is Not Well

Chapter Two - Winter Wonderland

On the way back home passing an airport Superman saw and heard a fire truck racing to an airport runway. Looking around he saw a jet making a wide circle over the area. Listening in to the cockpit he heard the crew frantically trying to deal with landing gear that refused to deploy and the fact that they were running low on fuel.

Ascending to the jet he matched their speed and altitude just outside the captain's window. After making sure they saw him he pointed to his chest, his ears, the landing gear his chest again and then gave an Ok sign.

The captain couldn't believe his eyes or their luck. He looked at his crew and they looked back at him all completely dumbstruck. Gaining his composure he started to sign back to Superman.

Superman waved his hand as he shook is head and pointed to his chest again, to his ears and then to the window directly at them.

The captain was incredulous, "You can hear us?"

Superman smiled broadly while nodding his head yes.

"O…K, can you land us?"

Superman smiled again as he once again nodded his head yes.

"What do you want us to do, should we… oh sheesh cut our engine?"

Superman was serious but again nodded his head yes then disappeared under the plane.

Knowing they were dubious and hesitant. Superman didn't wait he took over the flight ascending and banking slightly to prove to the pilots that he had in fact taken control. He wanted them to feel secure in that knowledge so they would feel safe to cut the engine. Once it was cut he started guiding the plane to the runway and a soft belly landing right next to where the fire truck waited.

Superman didn't hang around, instead the people on the ground and on the right side of the plane just saw him wave as he flew away. The crew in the cockpit just stared out the window at him not believing they could really have been landed so easily after the rush of fear they had been experiencing for many long minutes.

Before he made it home Superman had intervened in a runaway truck incident on a mountainous road after the brakes failed, helped put out a house fire, prevented multiple accidents on slippery roadways and saved a little boy and his dog as they darted into the street in front of a car that was traveling too fast with a man on his cell phone.

Finally making it home Lois met him at the back door with a bunch of store ads in her hands. Clark, it's about time you got back. I was about to leave without you. Carol has agreed to watch the kids while we do our Christmas shopping. By the way, I think she has a thing for you! Or the other you that is." She amended laughing at the thought.

"What? Lois what do you mean 'a thing' for the other me?"

"We were watching the coverage at the hospital shortly after you left and to quote her, '_Is that man gorgeous or what. If I wasn't happily married I would so have the hots for him_'. That's what I mean." Laughing again as she raised up on her toes to kiss him she said seductively near his ear before nibbling on it, "you had just better remember you are all mine Mister!"

Lifting her off her feet and kissing her back he answered, "You are the only one I have ever wanted. And You Ms. Lane, are all _I_ can handle!"

"That's Lane-Kent to you Mister!" she corrected as she took hold of his shirt front and dragged him back out the door laughing the whole way.

For the rest of the afternoon they fought the crowds picking up a few decorating items but mostly Christmas gifts for the kids and gifts for Kala's birthday that was just one week away on the 11th. They had already started to arrange for a small birthday party with her friends from school. Jennifer had been invited while Lois and the kids stayed on after Clark had to leave.

Clark insisted he would provide a real tree later in the week after they had the decorations ready. Lois had said, I know, you know someone with a Christmas tree farm. He just smiled in answer.

They also picked up a few Christmas gifts for friends and family. Clark had again been insistent that he had some things in mind for certain people. Things he would pick up on his travels.

Once again heading home late afternoon they stopped and picked up Chinese food take-out for dinner. Not wanting to spend time preparing something from scratch.

After the family ate an early dinner Clark borrowed a ladder from Jim laughing at the very idea of needing a ladder and put several strands of lights on the house. Standing back after he was done and reviewing the work he knew the kids would be disappointed comparing it to the rest of the homes on the street. Maybe Superman could do something about that. Not right now, but soon. He would have to give it some thought. He wanted to do it right.

Then it struck him. He knew exactly what to do and when. But Superman would definitely have to take credit for it. He decided he could live with that. The neighbors already knew he and Lois were friends of his anyway. So no harm would be done.

The week passed quickly and soon it was again Saturday morning. Superman took Jason up for their usual morning flight. Jason was becoming more like his father every day. As soon as the sun was up so were they. Of course with the shorter days of winter the early risers were not so early so they had less time to soar before having to return to earth and start the day with everyone else.

Superman loved being able to share the gift of flight with Jason. He monitored the little boys increasing abilities many of which Jason was unaware he was even developing already. He and Lois were worried Jason was too young and immature to properly control what he was learning. Jason was actually starting to fly on his own but as yet had no idea. Superman retained a tight grip of him guiding and controlling him all the way.

Superman had been surprised not expecting these developments for years. His theory was that since Jason knew things his father did were possible for him perhaps he was advancing faster then expected due to that very possibility. When he had been growing up in Smallville he had no idea what was happening. No inkling he would one day fly or do the many things he now took for granted. Most of all, he had no one teaching him.

Not wanting to spoil the surprise he had worked hard concocking the night before he had flown Jason up and away and then back in a manner that he saw nothing of the front of the house.

After returning home they began making breakfast for the family as was also fast becoming custom. Since it was Saturday morning Clark opted for a cheese and vegetable omelet and fresh fruit including fresh raspberries, his and now the kid's favorite fruit.

Lois and Kala were awakened by screams of delight from in front of the house just about the time Clark was about to start actually cooking the omelet. Kala came running downstairs in her pajamas with Lois close behind both wrapping robes around themselves as Lois opened the door not believing what she and Kala had seen from Kala's window. Jason ran to join them at the door.

Outside their house was an absolute winter wonderland. With the entire front yard covered in snow. Several snowmen decorated the yard and a sign read North Pole this-a-way. It was beyond belief. Kids from the other houses hearing the commotion were soon playing in the snow that was only located at that one house at the end of the cul-de-sac, the Kent home.

End Chapter two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No Beta, I proudly claim all mistakes so shoot me if there are any.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please be nice and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

All Is Well That Ends Well - A Short Christmas Sequel to All Is Not Well

Chapter Three - Dreams Do Come True

Lois stood in the doorway looking at all the snow. "How on Earth did you do this?"

"It was easy, I just made a super sized ice cube heated it with my heat vision while holding it over the yard and then used a mild freezing breath to turn it to snow on the way to the ground."

"Humpmmmm, Yeah right… that does sound easy! Are you going to have to repeat that process every night till Christmas?"

Hmmm, maybe once or twice, it feels cold enough to snow there just isn't any rain." As he said the words he started laughing at his own choice of words.

Lois looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, "What's so funny?"

Jason was dancing around wanting to go outside. Kala realizing she was still in her pajamas had run up to her bedroom and quickly changed into her warmest outfit.

Answering her amid his laughter, "Remember last month when I did the 007 routine in France?" Lois nodded, "Well that was the code, _It feels cold enough to snow_ answered with _but there is no rain_."

"So that's where you got the idea for this winter wonderland?"

"No, I just wanted to do something for the kids, something special. This is our first Christmas together. I want it to be memorable." Then he pointed to the living room where Lois saw the most perfect Christmas tree she had seen outside a professional display. The tree was just waiting for the family to decorate it.

Lois leaned back into him as he encircled her with his strong arms, You were very busy last night. The kids and I will decorate that gorgeous tree later today if you don't mind. We already have all the decorations ready."

Jason had continued to dance around the door waiting for Kala. As she came running to the door Clark caught both of them picking them up. "Breakfast first then play. OK? And you'll _both_ need coats."

Soon the whole family was in the front yard. Clark had gotten all of them winter gear for the occasion, including earmuffs, gloves and scarves. Jim from next door had at first been miffed to see his display upstaged but soon even he was enjoying the unexpected snow. It wasn't long before it became a block competition to see who could make the best snowman.

That afternoon upon returning from handling several emergencies as Superman, Clark entered the house to find Lois, Kala and Jason putting the final touches on the tree. The decorations were mostly home made pieces of art by the kids, popcorn strung haphazardly and a few special Christmas bulbs Lois and Jason had used in the past. There were also three new ones, one of each of the kids on Santa's lap Lois and the Kids had made earlier in the week as a surprise and one that had _Our first Christmas as a Family_ inscribed on it.

Seeing Clark enter Lois reached and turned the lights on. The tree was illuminated with all gold twinkling lights creating a golden glow with a bright golden star at the top.

Clark was momentarily speechless looking at the tree and then from Lois to Kala and finally Jason as they smiled happily back. "I've never seen such a glorious tree. The decorations are …. They're the best ever!"

Later the families all gathered at the first house to start the progressive dinner party. Cocktails were served while the kids drank soda or hot chocolate as the Kent family was formally introduced. All of the families except one had children and grandchildren were often present at that house so there were a lot of new playmates for both Kent kids to meet. Several of the kids were near Kala or Jason in age and went to the same private school.

Robert a neighbor from down the street asked what everyone had been just dying to know, "How did you manage to get all that snow, was it really Superman's doingIs he really a friend of yours?"

Lois replied, "Well I guess he just wanted to thank Clark for working on those 'first person accounts' with him."

Clark just shrugged and gave his best goofy Clark smile. Everyone in the room accepted the explanation without question. Some wanted to know if Superman often visited them or if they were able to contact him directly.

Clark answered, "no one really knows where Superman is likely to show up next, it seems he doesn't like being pined down. He really shouldn't be depended on in emergencies either."

Several of the neighbors seemed to disagree with that statement so he continued to explain his reasoning.

"The world is just too big a place even for him to meet more that a few of the thousands of demands each day. He is after all just one man. If you wait around for him to fix all the problems or handle all the emergencies most will go unanswered and unresolved. On top of that he's determined to stay out of all political and national issues or disputes."

There was some continued rumbling but they started to see Clarks point and reluctantly agreed with it.

As the afternoon progressed into early evening they went from house to house getting to know each other better as they went. The neighborhood watch program was talked about and Lois and Clark agreed to participate.

Each stop offered some special treat or meal item. Everyone had gone to extremes to welcome the new additions.

By the time the party made it to the final home, the Kent's, everyone was in a festive mood. Clark had gotten a special assortment of 'real' Belgium chocolate and pastries at a small shop where he had once put out a fire years before. The shop had the very best chocolates and pastries and had become his place of choice for special treats. The party ended with everyone reluctant to call it a evening and already planning a 'block' Christmas party later in the month.

Late in the night Lois woke up sensing Clark was standing at the window as if waiting for something. Walking up behind him she asked what was wrong.

"I think, no I'm sure the lights on the Young house are about to cause a fire. Last week when we met them I noticed he's reusing old stings of lights. Some of the strings seemed to be in marginal condition. He has had the lights on a lot longer today and they didn't turn them off tonight. I started to hear some crackling a few minutes ago. The wires are overheating."

"What are you going to do about it? Should we call the fire department?"

"I'm not going to let their house burn down but I think Jim needs to learn a lesson here. He needs to understand the risk he's taking with his family. Stay here a minute, I'll be right back."

Clark went down the hall and returned carrying a sleepy Jason who was rubbing his eyes. "Jason, I'm sorry to wake you. I need your help, OK?"

"OK Daddy, what do you want?" He said yawning widely.

Kneeling on one knee next to Jason Clark put one hand on each of his son's sides as he asked, "Do you hear a crackling sound from the front garage area of Jennifer's house?"

Jason looked and concentrated at the place his Daddy had just mentioned.

"...there, did you hear that." Clark said looking at his son.

"Yes I did, it was like a crackle and a hiss."

"That's right, I want you to stand right here with your Mother and listen as hard as you can for sounds just like that from anywhere on that house, understand?"

"Uh huh, I'll listen real real hard but what does it mean?"

"It means the wires are very hot and may cause a fire. I'm going to be right above the house watching and listening too. If I tell you to have your Mommy call 911 tell her right away. She won't be able to hear me. Understand?"

Shaking his head solemnly he answered now wide awake, "OK Daddy are you going to put the fire out when it starts?"

"No, we are going to let the fire department do it. But don't worry, I will not let the fire do any real damage. But we need to let the fire department do their job."

Superman took a position just a few hundred feet above the house, fully expecting any minute for a spark to erupt a fire. He didn't have a long wait as the crackling increased and sparked a small fire on the eave overlooking the garage.

"Jason, have your Mommy call 911 right now!"

Lois had a phone in her hand and dialed 911 reporting a fire at the neighbors address. The fire department arrived in just over 3 minutes and quickly put the fire out with only very minor damage to the garage. The roof had been cement tile and helped contain the fire. While there the fire inspectors warned the Young's they had been very lucky. The fire captain warned them that they needed to inspect all light strings before reusing them year after year and reminded them to never overload the wiring in the future. Finally the captain told them that if they ever had a question about fire safety they could just call an ask someone at the station.

Superman had watched unseen from a distance to make sure the fire stayed to a confined space but did not get directly involved. He didn't want the neighbors to expect him to 'take care of them' plus he felt Jim Young needed to see the true danger in order to make sure he learned from it.

The neighbors had all come out to see what the commotion was and Lois and Clark had joined them. Lois told the fire inspector and the neighbors that she had accidentally seen the spark when returning to bed after getting up with one of the kids.

The next day Kala celebrated her 8th birthday with her new family. The morning had been spent at the Kent farm being completely spoiled by her grandparents there. The afternoon was filled with a birthday party attended by her new neighborhood friends and friends from school. Clark had secretly alerted all the parents of the kids from school to dress the kids warm, that there was going to be snow.

The school week passed quickly for everyone and soon it was Saturday again. Once again Clark had plans for the family. This time he packed them all up in the car and they drove to a secluded spot. Getting out of the car he transformed to Superman and flew the car occupants included to Santa's Village in the mountains of Jefferson, NH. They spend a long day petting animals, enjoying the rides and visiting Santa's workshop, finally getting to meet Santa himself.

Jason was beside himself in line trying to remember what he wanted to ask Santa. Kala was smiling but very quiet. Taking his turn in Santa's lap Jason excitedly asked for a drum set like his Daddy's and a big boy bike. When it was Kala's turn she became very quiet and whispered her wish secretly in Santa's ear. Lois looked over at Clark's face and realized he had heard whatever it was Kala had whispered. Whatever it was had touched him deeply. Santa too had seemed touched. He kissed Kala's cheek and brushed his hand in her hair slightly before helping her down.

When the kids were safely out of earshot sharing the back of a reindeer Lois turned to Clark. "What did she ask for?"

Clark turned and embraced Lois as he replied, "Nothing, she whispered that all her wishes had already come true. She asked if Santa could use her wishes for some other kids so their wishes could come true too. Lois, I feel the same way, all of my fondest wishes, some I never even dared to dream, have indeed come true."

**And indeed all the wishes had come true for the entire Kent family.**

**And they lived happily ever after!**

**The End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

No Beta, I proudly claim all mistakes so shoot me if there are any.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please be nice and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
